New Jerusalem
Kingdom of the heavens In that hour the disciples came near to Jesus and said: “Who really is greatest in the Kingdom of the heavens?” :So calling a young child to him, he stood him in their midst and said: “Truly I say to you, unless you turn around* and become as young children, you will by no means enter into the Kingdom of the heavens. Therefore, whoever will humble himself like this young child is the one who is the greatest in the Kingdom of the heavens; and whoever receives one such young child on the basis of my name receives me also. But whoever stumbles one of these little ones who have faith in me, it would be better for him to have hung around his neck a millstone that is turned by a donkey and to be sunk in the open sea. (Matthew 18:1-6) Coming of New Jerusalem Jesus Christ is the same yesterday and today, and forever. Do not be led astray by various and strange teachings, for it is better for the heart to be strengthened by undeserved kindness than by foods, which do not benefit those occupied with them. We have an altar from which those who offer sacred service at the tent have no authority to eat. For the bodies of those animals whose blood is taken into the holy place as a sin offering by the high priest are burned up outside the camp. Therefore, Jesus also suffered outside the city gate in order to sanctify the people with his own blood. Let us, then, go to him outside the camp, bearing the reproach he bore, for we do not have here a city that remains, but we are earnestly seeking the one to come. Through him let us always offer to God a sacrifice of praise, that is, the fruit of our lips that make public declaration to his name. (Hebrews 13:8-15) Everlasting covenant Now may the God of peace, who brought up from the dead the great shepherd of the sheep, our Lord Jesus, with the blood of an everlasting covenant, equip you with every good thing to do his will, working in us through Jesus Christ what is well-pleasing in his sight, to whom be the glory forever and ever. Amen. (Hebrews 13:20, 21) Image of God Now if the code that administers death and that was engraved in letters on stones came with such glory that the sons of Israel could not gaze at the face of Moses because of the glory of his face, a glory that was to be done away with, why should the administering of the spirit not be with even greater glory? For if the code administering condemnation was glorious, how much more glorious would be the administering of righteousness! In fact, even what had once been made glorious has been stripped of glory because of the glory that excels it. For if what was to be done away with was brought in with glory, how much greater would be the glory of what remains! Since we have such a hope, we are using great freeness of speech, and not doing what Moses did when he would put a veil over his face so that the sons of Israel might not gaze intently at the end of what was to be done away with. But their minds were dulled. For to this present day, the same veil remains unlifted when the old covenant is read, because it is taken away only by means of Christ. In fact, to this day whenever Moses is read, a veil lies upon their hearts. But when one turns to Jehovah,* the veil is taken away. Now Jehovah* is the Spirit, and where the spirit of Jehovah* is, there is freedom. And all of us, while we with unveiled faces reflect like mirrors the glory of Jehovah,* are transformed into the same image from one degree of glory to another,* exactly as it is done by Jehovah* the Spirit.* 2 Corinthians 3:7-18 Category:New Jerusalem narratives